Something Quick
by smokemilk
Summary: and Pharah have some time for eachother after a tiring day at work. Oneshot smut with some fluff. Pairing: x Pharah


**This fanfiction is M-rated and contains sexual content!**

Pairing: **Hana " " Song** x **Fareeha "Pharah" Amari** ("dvarah")

The setting takes place in some post-mission room in a millitary building. and Pharah just got out from a long day of work. It's a oneshot, so there's not much else the reader should know - the rest is up to imagination!

I appreciate reviews very much! Thank you!

* * *

Hana let out a long sigh, resting her front body over the table – feeling the warmth of the two rough hands she's come to crave, travel across her thighs, sides and back, and a pair of lips planting soft kisses on the back of her neck. She spread her legs and bumped her rear up against her partner's crotch, earning a quiet gasp from them.

"You know just how I like it, bunny" the deep voice said into her neck, as they gave more kisses "you always do."

"Of course, Fareeha." She replied back with a giggle, loving the sound of her victory as she kept pressing it against the Egyptian.

Fareeha hummed, stroking Hana's belly and waist with her strong hands – trying to be careful but passionate at the same time. The younger woman's soft moans ensured that she was succeeding, making her more heated in return. She travelled her hands lower down her belly, rubbing her fingers against the top of her small crotch.

"You're being eager today, _unnie._ " Hana giggled between her soft gasps, feeling her legs shake a bit in excitement as Fareeha's hands expertly rubbed her sensitive spots, "I thought you'd be too tired after all that happened today." She looked over her shoulder and gave her a seemingly innocent smile, not even caring to hide her obvious blush.

"Don't discredit yourself, _habibti._ " Fareeha raised one of her eyebrows and smiled back, letting out a light chuckle "You know very well how you tried to distract me on the job. You weren't giving me an easy day to begin with." Her right hand moved behind Hana, pressing her palm roughly against the younger soldier's clothed cunt – receiving a cute squeak from her, before seeing Hana turn her face forward again, biting her lip.

The security chief grinned at the response, feeling her own body heat up and shake a bit from the situation. Seeing her lover like this; so eager and ready for her, made it hard to keep the teasing going on for long. She wanted her too, of course, but all in due time.

"Tell me, bunny," she said in her more deeper, seductive tone, tracing kisses down the spine, "how did you think of me today?" her hands moved back up Hana's body, moving to carefully remove her shirt and bra, placing the clothes aside, and moving back to stroking and rubbing her body again.

"As I-I always do, you know." Hana stuttered out her reply, not as confidently as she had planned it, "M-My body touching yours, your hands all over me – ahn!" she was cut off as Fareeha's fingers reaching the little peaks on her chest, squeezing and pulling on them mercilessly, "s-so rough with me, already…"

"Keep going." The older woman urged, almost like she's giving an order. The tone of her voice, along with her teasing, only made Hana squeak and sigh out again.

"Y-Your mouth biting… into my skin," she replied, her mind clearly not focused on having a proper conversation, "and marking me, t-taking me…" she tried to continue, but her partner's hands and fingers only got wilder on her nipples, tugging and flickering them more with each passing moment, so restlessly.

"Ahn! Please, F-Fareeha!" she moaned out, looking back over at her again – face burning and eyes watery from the intensity and pleasure.

"Please what?" was the only reply. However, Hana could sense that her lover was trying her hardest to keep herself from seeing obvious – taking that as a challenge; and oh, how she loved challenges.

"Mmnh!" she let out a pouty hum, trying to rub her head against Fareeha's, being as obviously desperate as she can, "Please, just _fuck_ me!" she yelped out and kept pouting, trying to gain some control by bumping her rear against her most favorite spot of her partner's.

"A-Ahn!" Hana cried out, feeling her nips squeezed hard again, making her arch her back and shiver.

"Please, _please_! _Fareeha_!" she begged louder, moaning out again as Fareeha kept toying with her like that – still playing with her sensitive peaks. By this point, Hana wasn't sure at all if she could focus on the challenge; but she didn't care. It felt way too amazing.

She couldn't hold it any longer – the teasing, the muffled huffs in the back of her neck, her partner's warm and big fingers pulling at her increasingly sensitive little parts, it was all too much, somehow.

There was a sudden stop in her noises, as she pressed her head back and heaved in.

"I-I'm..!" was all that came out, before Fareeha tortured her again with the squeezing, and she let herself go on her own clothes – feeling the warm squirt stain her underwear, as well as her partner's pants.

Hana stopped shaking, and instead flopped her body onto the table tiredly – her face flustered, her body sweating and burning, thoughts racing through her head as her partner's hands slowly left her chest, expecting everything and anything.

"Hm."

"Please," she begged again, feeling the shaking come back as she regained her energy, "…please do more, Fari."

Hana looked back yet again, seeing her partner's proud smile and dark eyes look at her with love – making her whimper at her; anything to get her to do more. Fareeha placed a few more kisses on her beautiful lover's nude back, before standing up and checking her phone.

"I'm afraid we have to cut the session short, bunny – I just got a message from a new recruit. I need to go for a while." Fareeha sighed and looked at her with a sad, soft smile, "I'll probably be back at very late, if not by morning," she closed the phone and put it back in her pocket, "I-I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Hmpfh!" Hana pouted and got up, clinging onto her girlfriend, burying her face in her sweaty chest.

"Fine, but you have to make up for me, big time!" she protested, looking up at Fareeha with the cutest grumpy face.

"Of course, love." Fareeha chuckled and hugged the younger woman tightly, "I'll make sure I'll treat you well, okay?" she kissed Hana's forehead, before getting a proper kiss on her lips from the frustrated Korean, too, who hummed in agreement.

"Allright, I have to get going now. The recruit really seemed to be in a hurry and-" she got cut off with another, more passionate kiss by her partner, smiling as their lips pressed against eachother so lovingly.

"I know! Just go do whatever you have to do, so that you can keep to our deal!" Hana giggled and gave pecks on the tall cutie's cheeks, before pushing herself off and getting dressed again.

Fareeha nodded and turned around, checking if she had everything with her, before opening the door and almost stepping outside.

"Don't forget to change your pants, idiot." She heard Hana say with another giggle.

Fareeha looked down at her pants, and realized what the warmth and stickiness was, letting out a bothered moan and shaking her head at herself. What an image that would've been to greet her new recruit with.

"Thanks, sweetie!" she said before making her way quickly to the changing room.


End file.
